mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation 8: Dragon
Dragon entails the last adventure of Chapter 2, immediately following the events of the Ancient Secrets of Irinid storyline. Dragon completes the continent of Iria by introducing the Zardine region, a land populated by fierce winged-beasts and numerous volcanoes. This mainstream scenario is also considered to be the final chapter to the Falcon (Elf) and Beast (Giant) quests. Like the previous generation, it is possible for any race to begin Generation 8, however, the character must be Level 5 or higher. Krug's Expeditionary Team # Relog to see a cutscene. # Talk to Krug in Vales. # Talk to Taunes. He will reject helping the King with his plans of war. # Talk to Krug. Wait for the next quest. Effie's Brother # Talk to Effie at Qilla Base Camp. # Talk to Kelpie at Calida Exploration Camp. # Talk to Effie. She will have you return to Zardine and sketch Kelpie. She will provide sketch paper. # Return to Zardine and sketch Kelpie. It is not necessary to talk to him. # Talk to Effie. Shortly after, you will receive the next quest Mirror of Memory # Talk to Atrata in Filia. You will receive a letter. # Deliver the letter to Taunes. He will give you Taunes' Taming Cane, Taming Bait from Taunes and Unicorn Powder. # Drop the Unicorn Powder on the Par Ruins altar and clear the dungeon up to the boss room. You must tame the Unicorn boss with the Taming Wild Animals skill. #* The Dungeon seems to be slightly longer than a Normal Par. #* Taming it with Control of Darkness will not count for the quest. #* Taunes will not supply you with more bait nor another Cane if you fail; you will have to buy more from Tupai at Cor. #* Talk to Taunes. # Return to Atrata. You will receive a Broken Mirror of Memory. Complete the quest and wait for the next one Voight's Friend # Talk to Voight. # Talk to Arenen at Calida Exploration Camp. # Go to the Sulfur Pits and collect 10 Sulfur Rocks using a Pickaxe. Return and give them to Arenen. He will hand you the Mirror of Memory. # Deliver the Mirror to Kelpie and a cutscene will occur. He will give you Phaselus' Letter, which you can drop in Longa Desert Ruins to start an RP quest. #* Kelpie's RP dungeon is 2 floors, each about 11-15 rooms. Both floors are visible. There is no combat in the boss room; just a cutscene. #* Monsters are Young Stone Masks, Emerald Beetles and Desert Ghost Fanatics. #* Using N+1 or SmashMill is a useful way for battling things here. #* In rooms where the monsters periodically go invisible, if you wait and N+1 them just after they appear, you may finish them off before they disappear again. Another effective tactic is to Smash them and load Counterattack while they are invisible, as they will immediately aggro you as soon as they become visible (this does not work well with Desert Ghost Fanatics, who rarely attack outright). #* Kelpie has only a Short Sword, but has all basic combat skills and Final Hit. #* Kelpie starts with enough AP points (4) to upgrade Critical Hit as soon as he levels once and practices it enough. Kelpie will likely achieve a second level on the second floor, at which point he could rank up Counterattack if he has not spent any APs. #* Kelpie has a Bread, ten 30 Stamina Potions, 10 Sketch Papers, ten 50 Healing Potions, and 10 Bandages. #* Kelpie can level up by sketching Desert Ghost Fanatics with his Sketch Papers. In rooms where they go invisible, you can sketch them in that state. # Complete the quest once you've finished the RP Irinid's Curse # Talk to Kelpie. # Talk to Castanea. # Talk to Belita who is also in Zardine and only a few feet away from Kelpie. You will now have to do her tasks. ## Acquire 10 Flints and return them to Belita. ##* Flints can be acquired in two ways: ##** You may mine the rocks around Raspa Volcano during rainy weather. ##** You may buy them from Kelpie. ## Tame an Anteater, which can be found west of Calida Exploration Camp. ##* You will need at least Rank F Taming Wild Animals to tame the Anteater. ## Tame a Volcano Horned Wild Boar, which can be found southeast of Pera Volcano. ##* You will need at least Rank C Taming Wild Animals and Ancient Taming Cane or Tikka Wood Taming Cane and Courcle Taming Bait to tame the Volcano Horned Wild Boar. ##** It is possible to tame the Volcano Horned Wild Boar with Rank F Taming Wild Animals and Tikka Wood Taming Cane and Tupai Taming Bait, however. # Once you have done all three favors for Belita, talk to her once more. # She will now ask you to earn 30 small stars (6 big stars) from Hot-Air Ballooning. You acquire these stars by defeating Wyverns. Also, you may earn these stars in separate trips; you do not have to earn them all at once. You also don't have to solo hunt the Wyverns, doing it as part of a party is acceptable. # Complete this quest and wait for the next one Volcanic Region Hot-Air Balloon Exploration # Talk to Belita and you will receive Belita's Hot-Air Balloon. Use the Hot-Air Balloon to view a cutscene. After viewing the cutscene, you will get the keyword "Red Dragon". # Return to Belita and perform more tasks. ## Recover a Fossil (at a "mostly restored" state or higher) so that she can extract essence from it. Fossils can be dug up at the Sulfur Pits using a Pickaxe. You must give the fossil to Belita using the 'Show Fossil' option; she will not just take it from you like other items. ## Bring Belita a Ruby, which can be obtained via Metallurgy at any ocean beach during the day when it is raining. With this, she will then proceed to create the Irinid's Crystal. ## Create an Irinid Ballista Bolt from the item Belita. Using the Handicraft skill, you can use 7 Sulfur Ore, 1 Ballista Bolt and the Irinid's Crystal to create an Irinid Bolt. ##* If you lose the Crystal, you may ask Belita for another one. ## Once the bolt is made, talk to Belita to receive another Hot-Air Balloon. Use it to view another cutscene. # Wait for the next quest. It will take about 7 game hours for it to arrive. Legatus' Advice # Talk to Legatus, who is roosting near the campsite to the northern hill. # Obtain a Snow Crystal from Par Ruins. Head to the lava entrance southeast of Raspa Volcano with the Snow Crystal in your inventory to view a cut scene. Complete the quest. # Wait for the next quest. It will take 2 hours in-game time for it to arrive Ruairi's Survival # Talk to Belita. You will be pulled into a brief cutscene. # After you talk to Legatus again, he will fly you to Renes Cave where you must go and fight Crumena. #* Note: You do not have to fight Crumena immediately; you can leave the island and return whenever you're ready. # Enter Renes Cave for a cutscene. It is recommended that you bring a party. # Defeat Crumena, the final boss behind Generation 8. #* Refer to Crumena for details and strategies on how to defeat him. #* Note: Unlike previous Generations, all party members will be transported to the area with no cutscene before and after the battle. #* Note: If more than one person needs to complete this part of the quest, it will only count for the leader. # After defeating Crumena, the leader will warp to Calida. You may log out and log back in again or change channels to view a short cutscene